


Heaven Can't Help Me Now

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF, Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nealer who introduces them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can't Help Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet for now but watch this space because these two are the crackship of my heart and I'm so excited to add more soon!

It's Nealer who introduces them. 

They've just lost to the Preds, who are actually doing well this year. Sid isn't in the mood for drinks. But Paulie and Geno are both so excited to see Nealer again. He agrees to go along. He's expecting Nealer to be surrounded by women. He always is. 

But Sid is not expecting for one of those women to be vaguely familiar.

"Oh," he says, stupidly, when she sticks her hand out.

"I'm Taylor," she smiles. 

"Sid," he says after a long pause.


End file.
